Never Fall Down
by XxscarletmoonxX
Summary: A girl finds herself in Tulsa, Oklahoma being forced to settle down in a girls home. She soon becomes friends with the Curtis gang and her life begins to unravel. Can a certain greaser save her from a fate worse than death or will he go down with her.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- i do not own The Outsiders

My limp body slammed against the pavement as the force of the hit penetrated through my body. My brain was still trying to register what had just happened, but the immense pain that shot through my body made it hard to think.I didn't dare to move for the discomfort in my chest and right leg was already unbearable as I laid still.

All my senses had become distorted, but I could still make out the blurry shapes of figures bustling around me and my ears picked up a slight hum that I assumed were the figures' voices.

I racked my brain trying to remember the previous events that led me to my new found state of disarray as I weaved in and out of consciousness.

Suddenly, I felt four sets of hands slide under my throbbing body as they lifted me up placing me onto some sort of board.I was aware that I was starting to drift off into unconsciousness as they tightened thick straps around my body, securing me to the board.

They began to move me and after a few steps placed me down where a mask was secured to my and other utensils poked and prodded at my sore body.

I cringed, I didn't like being touched. Especially by people I didn't know, it made me uncomfortable.

A hand gripped my upper calf bringing me back to reality; a thin instrument jabbing at an open wound on my leg shortly followed it.

Then, overcome by an adrenaline rush, I found the strength to reach my arm up to pull of the oxygen mask that was secured to my face.

" What happened" I spoke softly, my voice coming out hoarse and raspy.

"Oh, she's awake" she said. I assumed it was to the other people surrounding me.

"You were hit by a car, now just lay back and relax. We will have you at the hospital in shortly" her voice was calm and fairly closer to me than before.

I brought my hand back down from my face and let her secure the mask back on again as I drifted off to sleep.

I woke up sometime later to a steady beep and a pounding headache.I began to open my eyes but quickly closed them as the bright lights temporarily blinded me.I tried again, this time opening my eyes to no more than a squint trying to get used to the light.

I finally managed to open my eyes and began to scan the room.

It was rather small with a large wooden door located a few feet in front of the end of my was a small metal table to my left with a few uncomfortable looking chairs pushed up against the wall behind it and the room was pure white.

Yep, I was in a hospital.

Shit.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

a/n: yes i know nothing from the outsiders is in this chapter, or at least i did specify it.

everything will hopefully come together in the next chapter, if there is one.

should i continue or not?

please let me know.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Outsiders.

**Warning: **There is some foul language towards the end of this chapter, hence the reason why it is rated M.

I drummed my fingers on the handrail of the hospital bed I currently laid in.

The suspense was killing me.

They would march in here and ship me off to a girl's home and not think about it anymore than they would if they were out buying their daily cup of coffee. The thought that they may be throwing me into the hellhole that I have been running away from most of my life would never go through their pretty little heads.

They're so ignorant and conceited.

The door was swung open swiftly and was followed by a brief breeze that seemed to carry my thoughts with it as it blew passed me.

Where the door used to occupy stood a man wearing a navy blue uniform, a gold star glistened from where it was stationed on his chest.

" Miss Skywell," his voice coming out stern and commanding as he strutted to the side of my bed, a notepad and pen in hand.

I nodded, slightly confused by how he knew my last name.

" The paramedics were able to get some information out of you before you fell unconscious." he said, answering my unspoken question.

He cleared his throat loudly and continued.

"I'm just going to ask you a few more questions so we can get you home safely."

I knew it.

The moment I tell him that I haven't seen my parents since I was 6 he'll fill out the forms and send me off to the local girls' home.

My sister used to tell me horrible stories about those places. That's why she took me and we ran after our parents left.

She was smart for an 11 year old, she knew those homes weren't meant to keep us safe and off the streets. They were there so they could keep a close eye on you. They would have treated us no different than they would a savage animal.

I began to panic, but I didn't let it show. I tried to think of a plan to get me out of here as he rambled on about all of this being just basic procedures.

"Miss Skywell, why don't you tell me where your parents live." he said.

I stiffened and I unwilling turned to look at him, trying to hide any sign of emotion on my face.

"I don't k-k-know" I stuttered, struggling to maintain my composure.

His eyebrow rose as her peered down at me.

" Really?" he said quietly as he scrawled down something on notepad.

"Where have you been living then Miss Skywell?" he said

I could always tell him I'm living with a cousin that's out of town for the week, but I'm a really bad liar so I don't think I would be able to pull it off.

Even though I was a bad liar I guess I must be lucky cause just then the man's radio started to crackle and seconds later a voice came threw.

" Larry we need you down here right away. Those damn kids got into a fight again in the grocery story on the corner of Main and Hickory." Then the voice left followed by another crackle.

The man standing next to me sighed and proceeded towards the door.

As he reached it, he turned towards me with a weary expression on his face.

" I'll be right back kid after I take care of this fiasco." He spoke to me casually for the first time.

I stared intensely at the back of the door, waiting till I couldn't hear the echo of his footsteps anymore and quickly lunged towards my only exit, ignoring the sharp pain in my chest. I was almost there when a stinging pain ripped through my arm.

I skidded to a halt and twisted back around to view my hurt arm. My wrist was bleeding profusely, and I let out a series of words that no pair of innocent ears should listen to.

The I.V. was still securely stuck in my left wrist.

I carefully took the I.V. out and then jolted to the door. But for the second time I stopped again, realizing I was still wearing the hospital gown. I needed to change; this would be too noticeable out on the streets, not to mention embarrassing.

I scanned the room but found nothing useful. I then began to contemplate all my options as quickly as possible and soon came up with my only decent idea yet.

The nurses' locker room.

A smirk grew on my face as I slid cautiously out the door and down the hall.

A few lefts and a couple stairs later I had found the entrance to my destination.

It must have been around noon cause nurses were coming in and out, some carrying brown paper bags, the others their purses.

I slip in behind two old chatty nurses and ducked into a closet just to the left of the door.

Today must be my day cause as I turned around I saw massive piles of clothes of all various sizes and colors scattered all over the floor. I assumed it was the lost and found for no one could afford this many clothes, not even on a nurse's salary.

I quickly changed into a simple pair of jeans and a fitted t-shirt.

Then cracking the door open I peered out. No one occupied the locker room, so I slipped out and made my way to the nearest exit.

I could feel the sweat trickle down my forehead as I glanced around nervously, a few feet away from the double doors that led outside.

I had almost made it when I heard the same deep, stern voice that belonged to the police officer that once momentarily occupied my hospital room.

" Hey! You, girl! Where do you think your going?"

My heart jumped out of my chest as I sprinted out of the hospital without hesitation. I could hear his heavy footsteps follow me and take off in the direction of the parking lot as I sprinted off down the road.

From there on everything became a blurry mess, but my accelerated heartbeat and my rhythmic footsteps. My pace never quivered as I took turn after turn, winding my way down the somewhat busy streets. The police sirens never fading nor escalating.

As I ran the buildings became less extravagant and grungier. Running from the fuzz through the crowd of strippers, druggies and hoods, I felt at home. I'm sure If I weren't scared for my life right now I would be laughing my ass off.

I had now made my way to the east side's residential district, the fuzz still hot on my trail.

As I turned yet another corner, I ran strait into what I seemed to be a rather tall stationary object and for the second time this week, I flew back and slammed into the crumbled pavement that made up the sidewalk.

My ears detected a string of cuss words as my vision faded in and out. I could tell I was going to pass out any minute as I felt a sticky substance ooze out of the back of my skull.

Just before I blacked out I heard a boy, by the sound of his voice about 16 or 17, say,

" Dally! What the hell did you do to this poor girl?!?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

was it any good? please let me know!

XxscarletmoonxX


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer-** I don't own The Outsiders

I woke from one of the best nights of sleep I have ever had.

The bed that lay underneath me was extremely comfortable and I was kept satisfyingly warm by the numerous numbers of blankets that covered my scratched and bruised body. A smile spread onto my face as I snuggled closer into the blankets and let out a sigh.

A low chuckle cut through the silent room and I stiffened, coming back to reality.

The events from my previous days in this dreary town came flooding back into my mind and I felt the need to vomit. I hated all this drama; it would just sit in my mind eating it away bit by bit.

My eyes shot open and I found myself looking into the face of two boys, who I might add were rather uncomfortably close.

They starred back at me; a grin worthy of a movie star crept onto the face of the blond on my left as he whispered something to the boy next to him. Now they both smiled, and the one on my right nodded eagerly, his dark hair greased back into complicated swirls and a smug of grease was stuck to his left cheek.

The blond turned back to look at me and opened his mouth as if about to say something but a rough, deep, voice cut him off.

" Soda stop scarin' her. If Darry find out he'll skin ya alive." His tone was not as serious as I hoped, for there was no one else in the room to help me if he joined in on their probably outlandish plan. Both boys in front of me turned towards the voice, their smiles replaced with frowns. As the boy he called Soda stood up along side his friend I got a clear view of the voice's owner.

My heart momentarily stopped as I gazed upon him. He was lounging in a chair on the other side of the room; his head was tilted back and his eyes were closed. A smirk gracing his lips.

It was hard to tell with him sitting down and me looking at him sideways but he looked to be about 6', maybe 6' 4". His facial features were slightly elfish and his hair was so blond it was almost looked white. Also, unlike the other boys his hair showed no trace of hair oil, as it fell along the nape of his neck and curled behind his ears.

He had this dangerous aurora about him that for some strange reason I seemed to find it extremely captivating, and for what appeared to be the thousandth time, my thoughts were interrupted.

" Ah come on Dally, we were just havin' a little fun that's all." The blond said, shrugging his shoulders.

The guy he called Dally let out another low chuckle before getting up. He turned around to face me as he fished through his pockets.

The grins returned to the other boys' faces as they mumbled to each other, snickering. Other than that, no one talked.

Dally found what he was looking for and He just stood there starring at me with a smug expression as he lit up a cigarette. I blushed from embarrassment and looked away. I probably looked horrible, I hadn't had a shower in a couple of days and I wouldn't be surprised if my face was all scraped up. When I looked back up I found that all of them were staring at me now. The only boy in the room whose name I hadn't figured out yet broke the silence.

"We didn't even do nothin' Dally, you're the one making her face turn redder than a tomato." He said with a smile and my blushed deepened. They all began laughing and I turned redder, if that was even possible. They finally stopped and Dally took a puff of his cancer stick, his hypnotizing eyes finding mine. I held his glaze, starring into he endless, blue, cold eyes that I oddly found comforting. What was wrong with me? He was everything a person like me avoided, but yet I found myself being drawn to him like I was stuck in the desert and he was an oasis. I know it may sound cheesy, but that's how I feel. If I could help it I would.

The other two cracked up again about something one of them said that probably wasn't even very funny, but my attention was still elsewhere. After what seemed like ages, a small smile stretched across Dally face as he turned and headed towards the door. He called out to the two other boys in the room as he left.

'"I'll see you kids later." His voice came out smooth, hinting at a laugh. I watched him walk out the door, my eyes stopping where he disappeared, lingering for a moment. I turned back to looked at the two other occupants of the room feeling utterly hopeless and confused.

" Where am I?" confusion and realization dripping from my words.

Both boys stopped goofing off and turned to look at me, confusion clearly written all over their faces but quickly faded away. The blond one spoke up first.

" Well, your at my house" he paused, then grinned.

" My named is Sodapop Curtis. We brought you in here after you passed out from runnin' into Dally." He paused again. He tilted his head a bit to the side like a puppy dog, his eyes glazed over as if in deep thought. His friend spoke breaking him out of thought.

" Where'd you get all those cuts from?" the blond nodded in agreement.

I shifted uncomfortably, and then painfully sat up. I wasn't sure if I could trust them. I just meet them for crying out loud and then their expecting me to tell them my life story! Now, I haven't really talked too anybody much before except for my sister about stuff like this. I preferred being a loner.

It was much easier to be one in the lifestyle I lived.

I looked up meeting their gaze for the first time since they asked the question. They must have noticed my hesitation.

"We won't tell nobody" the blond one named Sodapop spoke with pleading eyes. I gave in. Swallowing the lump in my throat I began, wincing as I found my throat painfully dry.

"I-I-I" I stuttered out, frowning.

" May I have a drink of water?" I croaked, chickening out. The blond scowled, disappointed. The other looked shocked and he spoke first.

" May? May! You sound like a damn soc!" he shouted throwing his arms up in disbelief as he paced around the room ranting.

" Shut up Steve, she was just tryin' to be polite." Soda said knowingly, giving me a sympathetic smile. I smiled back and as I watched Steve march around the room, it turned to a goofy grin.

"You better get me a drink now, or else I bust your teeth in!" I shouted, sternly as possible, still smiling like a mad man.

" Is that better?" I said as innocently to both of the bewildered boys. Steve was still standing in the middle of the room, his face held a mix of shock and fright as his arms hang loosely at his side. Soda, was sitting in the chair next to the bed, his face held a goofy grin identical to mine as we exchanged glances and snickered.

The next thing I knew Steve had flung himself towards us tackling us to the ground in a big bear hug. The pain that surged through my body went unnoticed by me, as I laughed uncontrollable along with Soda and Steve.

For the first time in my life, I think I have friends.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**- I don't own The Outsiders.

I stood silently, fiddling with the sleeves of my dress nervously. The dress was one of my favorites.

Some woman in the town I was in at the moment died, from a car accident I think. She must have been very wealthy, for her house was an old farmhouse that used to belong to a very well off plantation owner. I felt really bad about it at the time, and I still do. They were just throwing all of her things away though and I needed new a few clothes. I made sure to not take anything that looked too expensive. I took a plain, musty, grey coat and a pair of worn leather boots that were starting to look more tan then deep brown. I remember how nervous I had been digging through the trash bin full of clothes, hearing the angry voices of a few wealthy men just on the other side of the darkening shadows. From the sound of it I think they were sorting out a few quirks in the woman's will.

Just as I was I about to sneak off I saw the dress. It was so beautiful, yet simple. As I held I up to me I was able to tell the black color would look good against my pale skin. The top part was fitted and when it reached the hip it began to stream out. At one point it looked to be full length but it was now ripped off at the knees. The long sleeves were like another layer of skin for the thin layer of fabric clung to my arms. I hesitated, but went and picked it up didn't feel like any of those luxurious fabrics, just cotton. I glanced around before I picked it up and took off.

I wear it a lot now, it is my only dress that fits me right and isn't falling apart.

I jumped slightly as the door was cranked open. The man who had heard us laughing and stormed in only three seconds earlier, looked furious. He had yelled at both the boys for not being careful with me cause I was injured and all. It didn't really hurt that much though, but I wouldn't dare tell him that.

Soda must have thought differently cause he was trying to get him to believe this absolutely outrageous tale that wasn't even close to being true. He sure really made a spectacle of himself. He was trying to animate his story by jumping around the room and making strange sounds. The mean looking guy didn't believe it though cause he just told them to get out with the sternest face he possibly could, while trying to cover up his smile. The boys hustled out with grins plastered on their faces as they waved bye to me. I returned a small smile and became even more nervous when I looked up to see the man's pale bluish-green eyes staring at me intensely.

"They didn't hurt you did they?" he voice coming out calm and soft. My eyes widened in shock for his voice didn't seem to match the figure it was spoken from. I quickly recovered and hastily shook my head, my knees beginning to feel like jello. He exhaled loudly motioning me to sit down, so I did. He plopped himself down next to me on the bed staring straight ahead.

For every second that ticked by I became more panicked. The possibilities of all the worst-case scenarios played like a movie in my brain as I sat there perfectly still.

I tried to occupy my thoughts by examining the room. It was small; it barely had enough room for the twin bed that I currently sat on, the tattered chair that rested next to it and the table in the far right corner next to the grungy window. The walls were a minimal white and some dark wood trim lined the edges. There were two shabby looking doors; one led to the rest of the house and the other I assumed was the closet. Despite it size and lack of extravagance, it had a very comforting, homey feel about it.

"I'll make a deal with you" he said suddenly, causing me to jump ever so slightly and let out a squeal. He ignored this and he continued, his eyes stayed fixed to the wall in front of him.

" If you tell me why you were runnin' from the cops I won't turn you in." he said but quickly began again,

" Unless you killed someone or something like that" he trailed off. I took few breaths and continued.

" They were gonna put me in one of those girls' home and I didn't want to go, so I ran." I said in a small voice.

" I understand." he said with a few nods. I smiled again. It seemed pretty stupid of me now to have ever thought this guy was gonna be nasty.

" I'm sorry but I don't think we can let you live here, we're short on money as it is." he said with a sympathetic look as he faced me for the first time during our conversation. I nodded; I didn't expect they would let me stay here. I opened my mouth to say something but he beat me to it.

" Do you know anybody you could live with? A friend or maybe a cousin" he asked. I nodded.

" My older brother is supposed to live somewhere around here. That's why I was up here. I was trying to find him." I said trying to keep a smile on my face. I stared at my shoes trying to hide my embarrassment for my own vulnerability.

" Why haven't you been livin' with him?" he asked curiously. My brother was about 12 years older than I was and had ran away from home when I was about 5. He probably still thought my sister and I lived with my parents. He couldn't have got custody of us even if had tried; he had a pretty hefty criminal record and it seemed like for the 5 short years I knew him that he was always running from the fuzz.

" I haven't seen him since I was five." I stated simple. My brother was my favorite out of my family. He was always nice to me and understood me even though he was much older. Possibly it's because we're both almost exact copies of my dad. I got my height from my dad, not all of it though. If I remember right my dad was about 6' 6" and rather muscular. I stood at 5' 9", which is rather tall for a girl.

I also got his hair; it was blacker than a moonless night and held a slight wave in the summer. He used to keep his cut at about the ears like my brother, but mine went down to about my hips. Most girls these days had rather short hair but I would rather spend the money on food or a new pair of shoes.

However my sister got hers cut. I never really understood why. Even though we lived on the streets and had to steal, she insisted that she needed to look presentable. I guess I'll never understand her.

"Ebony, Ebony" he said sounding concerned, he placed his hand on my shoulder lightly. I shook my head trying to clear it of my previous thoughts and determined to stay focused on the conversation.

" Sorry." I said a little embarrassed.

"What were you saying?" I asked and I smiled trying to rid his face of the worried look it currently held. He smiled back and asked again.

" How do you know your brother lives up around here?" I hesitated trying to think of the best way to answer his question. He sat beside me patiently.

"I found one of his friends he knew from back home and he gave me some suggestions on who might know where he is." I spoke confidently. He smiled at me with a small chuckle.

" I assume you already found these people?" he spoke flashing me another grin. I simply nodded.

" So, do you know were he is?" he sounded a little confused as he spoke.

" They said he was married and the girl's cousin lived around here somewhere" I said, unsure if I remembered it correctly. He nodded.

" Do you know their name?" he urged, getting a little impatient.

"Her cousin's name was…" I trailed off, racking by brain for the essential info.

A smiled formed on my face and my eyes lit up with recognition.

" Her cousin's name was Randle, Steve Randle."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer-** I don't own The Outsiders

I blinked.

"What?" I asked completely confused.

He just shook his head, that stupid grin still on his face. Placed there like a neon sign singing _I know something you don't, _over and over again in that high pitched whinny voice. It made me want to break something, but I'll refrain myself for now.

" Nothing" he quickly spoke following it up with a low chuckle. I gazed at him curiously; I don't get what's so funny.

"Do you know him?" I asked hopefully. He had me utterly confused. What was I missing?

He didn't answer at first, just sat silently next to me on the bed. He turned to me with a grin on his face and chuckled again. I just stared back at him blankly.

Frustration bubbling up from the pit of my stomach, making its way slowly upward through my intestines. I sat patiently waiting for him to answer.

" Yeah, you do too. He was in here just a minute ago." He said before heaving himself off the bed, it creaked in relief and I sunk further into the blankets.

He called out for the boy named Soda as he slowly made his way to the door. He paused in the doorway turning back to me. Where he rested his back against the wall as Soda came bounding in.

" Yeah?" he asked Darry. Soda quickly glanced back at me curiously, he dark brown eyes dancing with excitement, he grinned before turning back to Darry. I sighed and flopped back on the bed as they talked quietly. I pulled at a string that had managed to free itself from the intertwining of the blanket.

My whole body was throbbing but I ignored it trying to find something else to occupy my thoughts. So I focused on the blanket underneath me.

It looked, well, old, but it still seemed to retain its original color. The deep blue of the blanket terrified me a bit; it felt like I was going to fall into the depths of it soft cotton waves that already submerged half of me. It surrounded me with its comforting aurora that made me drowsy; my eyes felt heavy and my breathing slowed as I slowly drifted off into unconsciousness.

Scratch that; as I almost slowly drifted off into unconsciousness.

"Hey, wake up" the voice wafted over me as a hand continued to shake me gently.

I pried open my eyes to see Soda slouched on the bed no more than a foot away from me.

" Sorry," I mumbled, leisurely sitting up with a yawn.

" The bed's just really comfortable." I explained. He grinned at me before speaking

" Darry told me about your brother and all that," he said still smiling sweetly and glancing around the room.

" So we decided, if you're up for it, me and Steve will help you go find your brother after breakfast." He turned towards me as he spoke. I nodded politely and smiled. Gracefully, I stood up and smoothed out my dress.

" Is Steve your friend that was in here earlier?" I questioned. He stood up along side of me with a sigh.

" Yep that was him" he paused for a moment. The sun streaming through the window glistened on his blond locks. "Lets go eat breakfast." He motioned for me to follow him and walked out the bedroom door.

-------------------------------

A/N- sorry this one's a little short...

XxscarletmoonxX


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer-** I don't own The Outsiders.

I giggled uncontrollably as I watched a pancake drenched in syrup collide with the wall behind Steve's head and slowly slide down leaving behind a trail of sticky sweetness. Steve just grinned, snatching up a pancake off his plate and proceeded to launch it back at his attacker, Soda; who was so conveniently seated next to me.

I recoiled as the pancake made impact with my face.

Yanking the pancake off, my face turned red with a mixture of embarrassment and anger. My little fingers ripped a pancake from my own plate but stopped abruptly when I heard a familiar voice speak from the living room.

" I'm off to work." Darry exclaimed, soon appearing in the entryway. He scowled as he noticed the misplaced pancakes. After accessing the damage he turned to us. "Clean it up", were his three parting words.

We stayed silent and still, listening intensely to the thundering footsteps make their way to the door and off the porch. In a blink of an eye my hand finished its previous task, the helpless piece of batter slammed into Steve's chest with a thud.

Soda's laughter filled the air, soon accompanied by mine, and eventually Steve's too. We hadfinally managed to pull ourselves together long enough to pick up the three pancakes and the sticky messes the pancakes left behind.

I slumped, backing into one of the four wooden chairs surrounding the kitchen table, with a heavy sigh.

To my right, Soda was returning the well-used mop into a closet and behind me Steve was talking to who I'm guessing was a friend, or maybe a parent, I couldn't tell.

I sat patiently, out of habit, drumming my fingers rhythmically on the table. I barely made out what sounded like a goodbye, followed by a quiet _ding_.

"Ok." Steve said with a grin, sliding into the seat next to me.

" I called my cousin this morning and told her about your situation." He paused and glanced at Soda who practically fell into the chair across form us.

" Well, they both agreed to talk to you and see if they could arrange some sort of deal with you. Like the rest of us on the east side of the tracks we don't have much money, so I'm thinkin' there gonna ask you to get a job if you stay," He trailed off in thought.

" And probably help out with Lana too", he said eyeing me.

'"Who's Lana?" I ask uncertain.

My mind began to make up some ridiculous story of how she was a lost little circus girl who was extremely flexible and did all these extreme flips and twists, while dangling for a single metal bar nearly fifty feet above ground. Only one day she broke her arm playing with the other circus children and the ringmaster left her all alone on the side of a dirt road in Tulsa.

" She's their daughter." Soda interrupted my thoughts and I blushed from how ridiculous they sounded. Neither of the boys noticed luckily.

" Is she their real daughter?" I said, emphasizing the word real. They exchanged puzzled glances before one answered.

"Yeah" Steve said simply. Giving me a weird look, I just nodded.

"They asked you to come over today," Steve said getting up to pour himself a glass of milk, before returning to the table.

We all sat in silence.

I glanced around the room, taking time to examine its contents. I was mentally debating over weather the fridge's color was a warm white or if it just looked that way cause of the lighting.

"Well they want you there in about two hours, so how about we go grab a bite to eat at Dingo's and then head over," Steve inquired after clearing his throat. Before I could say anything, Soda had gently grabbed me by the arm and was dragging me towards the door. I scrambled to keep my feet underneath me and quickly realized I was gonna have to get my shoes.

"Hey!" I screeched trying to wrestle my way out of Soda's grasp.

" I need shoes." I squealed and fell flat on my butt with an _umph. _I scrambled into the bedroom where I had previously slept. I raced to the side of the bed and plopped down, quickly trying to pull on my tattered, brown cowboy boots on.

After many minutes of yanking and a few cuss words I had them on and strolled out what I guessed was the front door. I came out onto a shabby lookin' white porch. Soda and Steve were both perched on the steps in front of me.

" Ready to go"? Soda asked as he stood up and turned towards me. I smiled, prancing over to them.

"Yea" I said sweetly and giggled as I heard Steve utter a "finally", standing up along side of us. He yawned and stretched before breaking into a wild grin.

"Wanna go up to Dingo's with us Dally?" he asked slyly. Confused, I whipped around, my long hair slapping both Steve and Soda in the face. They flinched and murmured words of detest. I quickly regained my composure and a small smile formed on my lips. My cheeks reddened as my eyes averted their attention to a patch of grass below my feet, trying to hide my embarrassment.

I heard someone chuckle in front of me and I blushed harder, now changing my gaze to the afternoon sun.

When I heard a single pair of footsteps thumping down on the dirt pathway I looked down. My eyes landing on Dally. He was facing Steve with a cigarette placed neatly between his lips.

" Sure kid." he answered with a shrug before turning to me. His eyes drifted down my legs, before landing on me feet.

" Nice boots" he said plainly, before him, Soda and Steve took off down the road.

I scurried off after them with a twinkle in my eyes and a smile on my face.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**- I don't own The Outsiders.

" Um, a cheeseburger and a coke please." I said in a small voice to the waitress. Her bored gazed was fixed on me as she chomped loudly on her gum. Her eyes shifted to the person on my left, Steve.

She took the boys orders and no sooner had she stomped away; the guys had proceeded to fling spoon fulls of ketchup at each other. While they goofed off I just sat there watching; my face held no expression, as I was way too tired for my brain to function. Even with all the sleep I have had, the stress from these new problems that arose and my injuries had made me feel extremely exhausted.

The spoonfuls of ketchup continued to fly until the food came, and then they began to basically inhale the content of their plate. I stared at them with a mix of horror, disgust and fascination. I nervously glanced down at my plate and back up to them.

The way they were eating I was foolishly afraid that if I took my eyes off of the boys that one of them was going to take a hold of my hand and gnaw off a few fingers. It was a stupid thought, but yet it was scary.

After a few more glances up at the boys, I reluctantly picked up my burger and took a small bite. The juicy meat, melted cheese and crisp tomato blended together, as I chew, into a heavenly rich flavor that made me ravenous for more.

I had about finished my burger when I got the felling I was being watched. Looking up, I realized that Steve, Soda and Dally were all staring at me; their plates empty.

Steve was leaning forward with both elbows propped up on the table with his chin resting on his palms. Dally and Soda were both leaning back into the booth with _I'm bored _written all over their faces. I smiled at them the best I could and my hand instantly flew up to my mouth to catch a piece of lettuce that fell out of my mouth.

Steve was too busy eyeing up a tall blonde that just walked through the door with her friends to notice, but Soda and Daly did. I chewed my mouthful of cheeseburger in embarrassment as Soda nicely tried to hide his laugh by covering his mouth and throwing in a few coughs; but Dally threw his head back in a wild laugh that sounded around the diner. A smile graced my lips as I discreetly watched him as he continued to increase my humiliation.

As much as I wanted to be annoyed at him I couldn't, and that angered me. How could someone unknowingly have so much control over a person; it's very unfair.

Eyes peered from the nearby tables, and I shamefully stared at my plate that held my unfinished piece of burger that I was unwilling to finish due to my sudden lack of appetite.

I noticed Steve giving me a confused look and went to shrug my shoulders but practically jumped out of my seat instead.

"Here's the check." A too familiar hoarse voiced screeched from behind me. Then, with a snap of her gum she was off to bother some other unfortunate customer. I watched her waddle off to the kitchen before turning back to our table.

A few bills now rested on top of the check and I began to feel slightly guilty knowing that they had paid for my meal. If I had money I would insist that I pay for it, but I didn't so I just kept my mouth shut.

" Ok, let's go." You're supposed to be there at 6." Steve said while nudging me out of the both. My boots left a black streak on the dingy, tiled floor as they slid forward when I stood up. I took a quick look down at the mark before chasing the boys out of the diner into the crowded parking lot.

People were everywhere.

I followed close behind Soda as we weaved our way though the Saturday night crowd. I tried to look around at my surroundings but all I could see was soda's back, so I decided to stare at that.

His shirt was a dark blue with a number of dark stain splatters. He reeked of gasoline and sweat; I didn't expect it to be any different.

He was like any other greaser boy but nicer. He and his brothers had helped me when I needed it most and I will never forget that. I owed them my life.

Well, maybe not my life, but my sanity.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I don't own The Outsider.

I had come so far to give up now, but these stairs look like they would collapse under the slightest bit of pressure; sending me downward into a big heap of wood fragments and self-pity.

But maybe that was the price to pay in order to reach to glorious findings at the top. Well, maybe not glorious, if the room above this gruesome garage looked anything like these stairs, I was in for a major disappointment.

The weathered wood on each and every step of these stairs was sagging significantly. Also, each step had collected a great amount of dust, which with every new step would rise up into a cloud of fury and get sucked in to my lungs.

To add to this already horrible situation, on either side of the stairs there were no handrails, just one lonely wall to its left. This wall was covered with all sorts of trinkets, a few rusty old license plates, various tools that to my dismay seem to all have sharp pointy edges of some sort; also a few very inappropriate posters that I assumed belonged to my brother.

This was his garage, after all. Sadly, I was kinda happy to see these; it showed that he was still the same old James that I had known and loved from when we still lived with our parents.

He was so carefree and reckless back then; always getting into trouble and coming home with a bruise or too, either from a fight or his latest girlfriend. I had always wished he would grow up, but secretly hoped he never would.

But when he answered the door earlier looking all grown up and mature I knew I had thought wrong. He and his wife, Karen, had been very kind. They offered us sandwiches and thanked the boy for bringing me over before they left.

We talked for a bit; just James and I while his wife went to go attend to Lana. James was very eager to find out what had happened to our sister and to know why we weren't here together.

After I told him the details, he then told me that before he left he had made her promise to take care of me and that he had also given her money so we could get the hell out of there if we needed to. Things became more relaxed after the conversation got off the subject of my sister; but after Karen got back things became more formal.

That conversation ended up being longer than I liked and all that really came out of it was that they were going to let me stay under a few conditions. First, I had to get a steady job to help pay the bills. Second, while I lived in their I house I had to follow their rules. I knew I wouldn't have a problem with that.

Once I agreed to these conditions, with a smile, they told me to go take a look at my new room above the garage while they put Lana to bed. So now here I am, standing helplessly in front of these 7 lowly steps that rest in my way of reaching my new room.

With a deep breath I decide to chance it and throw my self up the stairs. Everything went by in a blur as I raced up the creaking steps. As soon as I reached the top my bony hand locked its little fingers in a death grip around the door knob before throwing the flimsy door open.

My fear struck body landed on the carpeted floor with a thud. I grunted before heaving myself off the floor. Smoothing out my dress I began to look around.

The room didn't contain any furniture except an old mattress that was propped up against the far wall. A musty burgundy colored carpet covered the floor giving the barn like atmosphere a little touch of elegance.

All of the beams had been left exposed; the wood's dark color giving the room a warm homely feel. I nodded in approval and I spun around in circles , taking in its every angle.

It wasn't perfect but it was close.

If you didn't consider its major lack of furniture.


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own The Outsiders

Dots, Lana's cat was currently perched in my lap as I rested on the couch in the middle of my brother's living room. Dot was a cute little cat, he had very tiny paws and part of his left ear looked like it had been bit off. Karen told me that none of the neighbors liked him so they tried to keep him inside as much as possible.

I'm sure he would be a lot more likable if you could tell he was a cat, but he just looked like a cloud of black fuzz. He was really cute up close with his sapphire blue eyes and silky black fur; however from a distance he appeared to be a walking ball of fluff with four stubby little legs.

"Ebony." Karen called from the kitchen where she was making Lana's lunch. I took my eyes off the cat to look up in her direction.

"What?" I asked, mildly curious of what she was about to say.

"Frank, he lives the next house down, offered you a job at his grocery store." Karen paused; obviously wanting some reaction on what she just said. However, I just sat there petting the cat and he began to purr rather loudly. Seconds passed and Karen's expression that started out hopeful now fell into an uncomfortable and angry scowl.

" Um, Frank says you can stop in later if you interested and he'll show you what you would be doing." She adds, her scowl now replaced with a cheesy, fake grin. My nod was barely noticeable but she managed to see it.

"Oh, ok that's wonderful! I'll call him and tell him you be by later today," she practically sang before heading back into the kitchen to finish Lana's lunch. With a sigh I pulled myself up from my spot on the couch; Dot bounded off my lap and down the hall. I slowly wound my way around the beat up sofa and entered the small kitchen. Karen was perched in front of the open fridge, rummaging through its contents. I shifted my weight from foot to foot uncomfortably.

"Karen, if I might, do you think I could go over now?" I asked timidly. I was afraid if I did go early it might mess up everyone's schedules. She stood up from her spot at the fridge and turned towards me. She was smiling thoughtfully with a container of mayonnaise in her hand.

"That's fine, I'm sure Frank won't mind." She said before grabbing a butter knife and heading over to where she was making a sandwich. I watched as she spread a goop of mayo on a piece of bleached white bread before I decided to start my long trek on over to the grocery store.

As I made my way down the crumbled pavement I realized I forgot to ask Karen for directions, but I shrugged it off. I wandered through the dingy streets, slowly making my way out of the cluster of homes into city center. The town starting looking less dead as the sight of human beings became more frequent than the sight of a livid mutt barking hungrily as I passed by.

After an hour or so of walking I had finally made it to the store. I stood silently on the sidewalk in front of the building. Frank's grocery mart was streaked across the top in big red letters. The building brick exterior was in such a condition that some might think its previous use was for a prison. The windows that ran along the sides of the building were barred up and the ones in the front were barely clean enough to see through.

I let out a heavy sigh before slumbering my way towards the door.

I took note of a few husky looking men that walked through the double doors just ahead of me, they weren't exactly the kind of people I preferred dealing with on a regular basis. I would do it though cause I promised James and Karen I would get a job and I was not going to be picky about it.

Heaving the door open I made my way into the shabby looking grocery mart and nearly got knocked over by two kids engaged in a fistfight. I stood there in the doorway with a sour expression on my face as I watched the larger boy's fist slam into the other's face.

A small group had now gathered to watch but their entertainment was cut short by a stubby little man with a broom and pasty apron. He was a rather comically sight with his bald head, lanky frame and oval glasses; I felt sorry for him knowing these kids weren't gonna listen to a word he said.

I took that back statement back a soon as the man opened his mouth.

" Take it outside!" he boomed, my eyes widened in disbelief. How could such a deep and commanding voice belong to such a pathetic looking man? The two boys shared an expression probably similar to mine as they scrambled up of the floor and out the door.

A small smile spread on my lips as I turned back around to face the stores interior.

This was going to be along day.


End file.
